


A Love Born of Sacrifice

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Legion - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <b>mangacrack</b> at <b>comment_fic</b>for the prompt: Legion/Supernatural, Michael & Sam, it was Sam Winchester's actions which convinced him to save humanity from extinction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Born of Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Love Born of Sacrifice  
> Pairing: Hinted Michael/Sam or just Gen  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 506  
> Spoilers: End of Season Five, General plot for the movie  
> Warnings: Crossover with the movie, _Legion_  
> 

Michael had not thought it would come to this. He had not believed the level of corruption that tainted his brothers and sisters. But now, fifty years after the heroic(idiotic) advert of the Apocalypse, Heaven was attempting to once more continue what they had started before.

He had grown complacent after the human sacrifice that had saved the world his Father created. Unfortunately, his brethren had apparently not been as impressed by Samuel Winchester's actions as Michael himself.

And so, with the looming birth of the new Anti-Christ, the angels had mobilized against the humans and suddenly Michael was alone in his protests. His words, pleas, went unheard as not even Heaven's strongest warrior could sway those who had turned.

Left with little choice, Michael then did the only thing left that he could. He Fell. He ripped off his own wings and tore out his Grace. It was only by the Will of God(had to have been) that he landed upon the Earth near the place he was needed, memories intact.

And then, then, he met Jeep. A troubled young man with an innocence in his eyes and a heart just as pure as one he had not seen since fifty years before. His resolve strengthened as this human, purer then most of the angels left, stood together with his companions against the will of Heaven.

It was because of those humans, those like Jeep and the young Demon Boy King, who were willing to sacrifice everything, that Michael decided the angels could learn so much about their Father from them.

As the diner was under attack, Michael could only think of the events of a day that had happened long ago(felt like only yesterday to him). He remembered the love, a love so powerful it could not be broken, between two brothers. The determination to save the entire world that drove one human to condemn himself to the worst Hell simply for the sake of those he loved.

To Michael, that was a worthy reason for his now mortal life to end. And so it did, as he threw himself between the brother who did not understand and the human he would be proud to say he saved.

Then God brought him back, just as powerful and Graceful as he ever had been and Michael felt anger, anger as he never had. If their Father was indeed still watching them then why did he allow the tragic outcome of that day at Stull Cemetery? Why did he allow Sam Winchester's undeserved decent into Hell? He received no answers but it only strove him to further protect the world one beautiful human sacrificed for.

Michael sent Jeep, with the baby and its mother away, with a promise to watch over them, one he intended to keep. A promise he only wished he had the chance to offer another. So, instead, he would do his very best to save them all. In honor of the one he couldn't protect before, he will protect them all now.


End file.
